


Exactly like the Stories

by Land_of_Domes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Jackunzel - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a warm summer day Rapunzel longs for winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly like the Stories

_“You don't find love, it finds you. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, and what's written in the stars.” -Anaïs Nin_

 

It was quite puzzling, she thought, how one day your whole perception of the world could suddenly change. Not that she knew much about the world to begin with. She put her foot on the wall opposite of her and leaned against the window at her side. Oh how she wished that her breath would fog up the glass turning it to the the gentle white of snow covered trees she so often saw in the distance. She sighed again.

She didn’t know when exactly she began to welcome the snow and ice, even yearn for it, she only knew that she now loved the winter and everything that came with it. She hid her smile behind her hand and put her head on her knees, once again watching the creatures of the woodlands enjoy the summer. If mother ever knew about her visitor she would..but she didn’t know, Rapunzel reassured herself again and again. And would never know. It was her secret, just hers. The only thing that was truly hers.

She couldn’t wait till this dreadful summer was over. She yearned for winter to come back. His book was well hidden behind one of the drapes on the wall. She stil remembred that fateful white winter day as if it happened just yesterday.

The snow was falling quite heavily around the tower and Rapunzel worried for mother despite herself, even though mother had told her, that she wouldn’t be back for a few days because of the heavy snow fall. So since the whole world was covered in white Rapunzel couldn’t even look outside her tower and watch the forest animals on the meadow. She was bored like she never was before in her life. She already had read all the books in her tiny room twice and thrice that day, repainted all the walls with winter motives and cleaned up, and yet she still didn’t know what to do to entertain herself anymore. So she had done a few physical exercises and was now sprawled on the floor, panting exhaustedly. Her gaze wandered from the familiar walls to the ceiling finding nothing new or exciting in the nooks and cracks in the stone.  
She closed her eyes.

Rapunzel knew that mother lied to her. If the whole world outside of the tower was dangerous and full of evil how could it ever produce fantastic stories like the ones in her books? She had often spilled many tears while reading of the fantastic people in her stories who, through the power of love and friendship could conquer everything. No way that the people who could write such heart wrenching stories were all evil. She wanted that for herself. A companion, a friend…a love-

She shrieked than something heavy suddenly dropped on her belly.  
A…book just landed on her. A book just appeared out of thin air and landed on her. A magic book magically flew into her room and landed on her, magically. She was torn between throwing it away from her as fast as posssible or not to move in order to appease the obviously magically book. She chose to sit up. It was bound in a soft, dark blue velvet cover and was surprsisngly cold for a magical book. She carefully put it on the ground and stepped away from it. It looked normal, but that didn’t have to mean anything. She circled it a few times before she came to a decision. This might be the only chance she ever got for a more exciting life. Rapunzel banned any negative outcome out of her mind and sat down once again to open the book.

It was… a story. About elemental spirits and their origins. The longer she read about faes and the creatures from the otherworld the more cold it got in her tower. She shivered and didn’t breathe than a freezing breeze, appearing out of nowhere, suddenly turned the pages of the book. A sullen looking man with a long flowing beard was drawn on the page now opened and the description of a being called Jack Frost was hand written right next to it. Apparently something or someone wanted her to read this. So she did.

The next days were filled with even more wonders. Pictures and flowers of ice were painted on the glass of her window and sometimes, when she desperately searched for a thing or another, it suddenly appeared in front of her only to fly away stopping now and then in a teasing manner, inviting her to chase it. It became clear that she was being visited by one of the beings in the book, that being obviously Jack Frost since he took such care in letting her know who exactly he was. So one fine day she did what she had to and gave in. She began to believe.

The figure appearing in front of her looked nothing like the picture in the book. He didn’t have the long white beard, in fact he looked about her age. And he seemed nervous. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
“I really got to redraw the picture in your book. It looks nothing like you.” A smile appeared on his face and, even from the distance, she could see that tiny blossoms of ice began to bloom in his clear blue eyes. She smiled back.

From that moment on they spent every winters day together. If Pascal didn’t show such a strong reaction to Jack, Rapunzel might have thought that her friend was not real and that she only imagined him. The hours they had together were filled with happiness and made up for every lonely summers day she had to be alone. She feared the day were Jack would move on, would find something more interesting than a lonely girl in a tower. And yet she yearned for winter to come back. And everything that came with it


End file.
